


when she danced free in the sky

by vividseptet



Category: CUE! -See You Everyday- (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, idrk what to tag this! maika’s lesbian pining, probably ooc just due to it being my first cue fic..., this is just me scrambling to get a grasp of their characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividseptet/pseuds/vividseptet
Summary: haruna’s presence is magnetic to maika. it’s hard for her to stay focused with someone that radiant near her. being around haruna makes maika think she’s icarus; she’s flying too close to the sun. maika can only hope that her wings aren’t made of wax.
Relationships: Mutsuishi Haruna/Takatori Maika
Kudos: 4





	when she danced free in the sky

haruna looked far prettier than anything else.

maika had to yank herself out of her daze in order to deliver her next line. she didn’t fumble, or spare another glance to her team’s leader. _that’s right,_ she thought, _just like a star seiyuu,_ although she was doing just what was expected of her.

maika is headstrong. she goes after what she wants, but strings of doubt holding up the marionette of her being prevented her from acting without thinking. of course, sometimes the strings wore thin, but maika knew restraint.

these days it felt like it didn’t come as easy to her.

everything about haruna mutsuishi is beyond perfect in maika’s eyes.

the way she weaves emotion into her normally soft voice in the recording booth, her sense of responsibility, her ambition—it all made maika’s chest feel tight. 

not to mention, she’s beautiful.

if maika had to run from the dorms to the office and back every time she got the urge to tuck a stray piece of hair behind haruna’s ear, she’d be more of a fitness nut than honoka.

(maybe she should do that, actually. it might get her mind off haruna for a minute. on second thought, it might backfire and give her more chances to daydream about the girl.)

maika is a simple person. she doesn’t have a lot of belongings. when there’s tears in her eyes and someone points it out, she lies and says the classic excuse that there’s something in her eye. she takes what people say at face value, making her victim to shiho’s deadpan joke delivery.

maika went from a simple life to being in the presence of haruna.

haruna was indescribable. her normal voice was delicate and soft—every time they talked it was like maika was being wrapped in a blanket of her words. although she had a delicate aura, maika knew she was more than that; when haruna told the team about her past, maika didn’t sense any vulnerability in her voice. haruna had been through pain, and instead of turning her back to the glass wall in front of her, she wiped her tears and ran straight into it.

and then, with the broken shards glimmering in the sunlight, maika got to witness her take off soaring.

the sun itself and every star out there larger than it was nothing compared to the passion that radiated from haruna in the recording booth.

maika constantly found herself almost overwhelmed in haruna’s presence. she had worked and rehearsed with her many times by now, but every time haruna’s resolution slammed into maika like a truck.

when she danced free in the sky, haruna looked prettier than anything else.  
how would maika have not fallen for her?

**Author's Note:**

> my first cue fic!!! woohoo!!!!!! i love these girls so i wanted to write smth for them even tho its just a drabble ^__^ idk if it does them justice but. whatever its mostly self indulgence. even if its just self indulgence for me i hope u enjoyed it!! title is from the translation for hanamuke no tori from idolmaster million live... it made me think of haruna’s whole thing with anyone being able to fly


End file.
